


IN AND OUT OF THE WALL

by Mavisyper



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavisyper/pseuds/Mavisyper
Summary: The wall that separates pure imagination and the canvas of stories have been crumbling since it's creation. What happens when it finally falls, unable to be rebuilt? What happens when the limit of imagination is reached?Will the world they knew burn to ashes, or will they be able to stop the monsters before they destroy more than what can be rebuilt?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, I will add later - Relationship, Maria Reynolds/Peggy Shippen
Kudos: 3





	1. ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟙

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tj_animates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tj_animates/gifts), [girl8of0many8fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl8of0many8fandoms/gifts).



“Have you ever wondered what would happen if we lived in a different time?” I asked my best friend, John Laurens. His blue eyes lit up with curiosity, he mumbled something incoherent. He faced me, confused.

“What do you mean by that, my dear boy? Is this not a good enough time to live?” He asked, now facing away as if waiting for a disappointing remark. 

“None of that! I am perfectly satisfied with the life I had built, but Jack, have you not wondered? What if we lived in the time of the great poets Plato and Sappho, or of the great Romans? What if we lived in the times when Britain did not have its hand on America?” I asked, now thinking about it, filled me with more curiosity and wonder. 

“Alexander, are you on medication?” He asked, chuckling. I wonder if he is taking me seriously, or if he views me as if I am mad. 

“Jack—” I started, but then suddenly, someone shouted. 

“Why dost someone shouts?” 

“A rift swallowed a house! Come and help—” A man cried out, his face confused and concerned. His cries were cut short, for he too was swallowed to the ground. 

I stared at John, we both ran. We ran until we reached the forest of evergreen near our camp. We both glanced at each other, wondering why did we run out of the camp? They heard a voice whispering as the evergreen trees disappeared, and their world vanished into the air.


	2. ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟚

Margarita Schuyler was one of the most beloved people in America High, one of the greatest achievements anyone in that highschool can get. She’s the honorary sister of everyone and is kind-hearted, but can fuck you up when needed. Her days were numbered, but not in the way she thought.

Alexander Hamilton was her best friend and honorary brother. He is a member of the Student Council and is the Head Secretary, a title he would like to hold on to forever. But what is forever, he thought, if not a long time we thought to not have an end? And he was right, of course, but maybe a certain adventure he and his friends would delve in change his mind about the concept of his life, and why each is as important as the other. 

John Laurens, the man people look up to when they need courage, was always in the front of rallies. He would always fight for what’s right, and he would always say: “The only way to achieve freedom is to beat it into the system.” As a white male, he isn’t that much affected by racism, but as a French Descendant, he feels the need to protect those immigrants who just want to live their lives here. The freedom he asks for was an achievement mankind would never be able to achieve, and he would soon find out why.

Angelica Schuyler was always with John Laurens, in front of the rallies, movements, and other events that, they believe, would help America, if not, the whole world. She was determined to be a politician, to be the first female president so that men will see the power females hold. She is determined to change history and to leave a mark. And she will soon get that wish, but not the way she wanted. 

Elizabeth Schuyler, the sweetest Schuyler, was always there when you need help. No words can describe her, for her kindness is, without a doubt, unlimited. Will she be able to find her limit?


	3. ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟛

The floor was white, the walls were white. Everything was of the color white, except them. The two were shocked and confused. 

“My dear, wherefore are we?” Alexander asks, his voice cracking. 

“Alexander, scout?” John asked, attempting to relieve his and Alexander’s nerves. 

Alexander quickly nodded, walking with John as they tried to explore this strange terrain. This plane of existence was something new to them, and they were intrigued. They have walked for longer than they can measure, but all they see is white. It was, as if, all color was sucked out of this world. They sat down, but even the ground they sat on did not feel real.

“John, how would you describe this place we are trapped in?” 

“This looks like a land of eternal snow, without the snow.”

Alexander chuckled, leaning on John. They sat there for a long time, observing the land that they are in.

They heard noises of gunfire, the chirping of birds, the ripples of a stream, the sounds of shouting. It was like chaos and calm mixed together. And even if they can hear these sounds, they could not see what the physical equivalent of these are. 

There was a tale old wives used to tell, that when you can hear something but could not see where it should be coming from, you should close your eyes and imagine what it is supposed to be. To see it, you must believe. Alexander did not believe in such, but he wanted to try. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. 

He closed his eyes, still leaning on John. He decided to focus on a bird, the one that John would always show off. He imagined that bird gracefully flying in the air. The sounds of faint chirping disappeared, but then came back, now with a bird of blue and violet. 

“Alexander, how?” John asked, astounded.

“Believe?” Alexander answered, but his answer was more of a question.


End file.
